1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys. In particularly it concerns a toy for forming and expelling bubbles in the nature of soap bubbles under the action of air propelled forwardly from a pump.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Many bubble forming toys in the nature of pistols, guns and the like are known. These suffer from one or another drawbacks including the wasting of fluid and the cumbersome nature by which bubbles are formed and expelled from the toy.
This invention relates to an improved form of fluid flow in such a toy, efficiency of preserving unused bubble forming fluid, and advantageous methods for creating the bubble and expulsion of the bubble from the toy